The present invention relates, in general, to an apparatus for retrieving and depositing a load, e.g. from a rack or onto a rack, and more particularly to a load pick-up apparatus of a type having a grabbing device with grippers moveably guided in parallel elongated guides for travel in a horizontal plane into an operative position in which the grippers are positioned on both sides next to confronting side walls of the load, and urged into engagement with the confronting side walls.
German Pat. No. DE 196 13 707 describes an apparatus which includes lance-like grippers for retrieving and depositing load units, whereby the grippers can be moved in a horizontal plane for disposition on both sides next to the side walls of the load unit. The grippers are guided in elongated guides and pivoted in synchronism in opposite direction into a clamped engagement with the side walls of the load unit. After effecting the clamped engagement with the load unit, the load can be retrieved by retracting the grippers to thereby remove the load unit form the storage area. A depositing of the load unit for storage is effected in analogous fashion.
A drawback of this conventional grabbing device is the relative small contact area of the grippers so that the grippers may cause damage to the load, in particular when cardboard boxes are involved. Moreover, the effective contact pressure applied by the grippers must be sufficiently great to ensure a safe removal and storage even when the load unit is charged.